Only a matter of words now
by Corporal-Nihon
Summary: WWII. When everyone thought their paths would never cross again, the sole presence of words can make love last and take a new beginning. Giripan ! Now complete, thank you for reading !
1. Freezing meeting in Italy

Now a serious war-time story ! WWII, Giripan. Enjoy !

1940. The Axis attended a meeting, on Italy's demand. And so there was I, short after about ten hours of boring flight, in a black cab that would lead me to the meeting place in Rome. To my knowing, Italy was supposed to be a country were the sun always shone. How wrong was I. When I dizzily stepped out of the cab, I was immediately greeted by a cold and sharp rain, snaking its way past my collar and down my back. I shivered. I entered the vast hall that meant to be welcoming. I went upstairs to the meeting room. Surprisingly enough, I was the last member of the Axis to come. Italy-kun was there (and that was the strangest thing about it), already blabbering enthusiastically. Germany-san addressed me a quick nod and shook my hand. Thanks god his hand was warm. Italy-kun threw his arm around like a madman before he hugged –choked- me.

I apologized for my late arrival and I took a seat. Then Italy-kun stood up suddenly.

"Guys ! Today will be a turn of fate because Germany will finally stop to steal all the victories!"

I kept my poker face, knowing that being annoyed wouldn't lead to anything.

"This time, I am going to be in charge of an invasion! Even if he is known to be an easy target, it will prove that we Italian are brave! So the one I'm going to invade is…"

He threw his pointer finger on the map spread on the table. I instinctively closed my eyes.

"Greece!"

I shot my eyes open when I heard the name of my one and only lover. Herakles? Why? I froze.

"Demo, Italy-kun… ! I stood up from my chair.

-What is it, Nihon? Answered Italy."

I averted his eyes and I sat down, shivering. Germany-san gave me a knowing glance and Italy kept on talking, planning the battle. I felt even worst, and an uncomfortable feeling made its way down my spine. With my damp clothes clinging to me, the cold air of the room… I forgot how to breathe. Then we took a break and I ran to the corridor, where I used the wall to keep balance.

I should have known it would happen when I entered the Axis. Of course, Greece was certainly not an "easy target", and, with his strongly built body that could easily break every single bone in my body –he wouldn't do that, of course, but you feel it in his embrace-, he could handle Italy-kun, and even both of the Italy brothers in a fight. But what would happen if Germany-san decided to help? I kept wondering until I felt myself on the verge of fainting.

When we finished the meeting, there was no other choice to me but to run to Greece's house. And so did I. I rushed to his place (where the weather was way better than in Italy). When I reached past his fence, the world suddenly ran slower and way calmer. I took a deep breath when I turned the doorknob. I entered without even knocking. And there was Herakles, standing to prepare his dinner, and there was his big and solid back I really wanted to embrace now. He turned his head toward me and he smiled warmly. However, I couldn't help but to stay perfectly frozen and shaking. He got nearer and hugged me. Everything turned warm and peaceful when I felt myself being circled by these strong arms. The sole human presence my body tolerated now. He leaned downwards to give my forehead a single peck.

"Hi, Kiku" he said calmy. My mouth wouldn't open. I simply bowed –how cold- and he led me to a chair. I sat. He put a full plate before me. I began to eat hesitantly. I might have looked really down because soon enough, Herakles went to reach for my hand, before he enclosed his bigger one around it. He didn't avert my eyes :

"Kiku, what's wrong?" I felt my throat tighten and I finally managed to get these words sorted out:

"Herakles… The Axis is going to invade you."

Done for the first chapter! In fact this story had been in my mind for some time, but I couldn't decide whether I was motivated enough to publish it or not. And now you get the answer 3 ! Reviews Please !


	2. Warm Greece

The quick follow-up of this story! A lot more chapters to come!

Kiku looked really scared right now. Pale, shivering, I could hear his shaky breath when he said:

"The Axis is going to invade you."

This was not a surprise. Italy hadn't won any fight until then and I was considered as a weak target. Of course, I know they were wrong, since my people and I had such a high fighting spirit: we're born for that purpose. But now, Kiku was afraid, for us to be parted, to be enemies, to not see each other ever again.

"Kiku… Who will come to defeat me?

-I…Italy is going to. I smirked.

-Kiku… Do you really think I'm going to lose to Italy? He smiled a bit.

-No, of course, he giggled, but…" he paused.

"I don't want you to be involved in this war.

-Listen, Kiku, I may have been neutral until now, but I have my own opinion and… What the Axis is doing seems wrong to me."

He gulped and his expression darkened. Now it was clearer, but I had to comfort him. Kiku was not sure of himself. I stood up :

"Wait."

I reached for the little table's drawer and, after some fumbling, I finally sat back in front of him, a small box in my hands. I handed it to him. He opened it. There was it: the keys to my house. He stared in amazement and blushed.

"Our countries may be enemies in this war, but I trust you, ok?"

I held his hands in mine.

"Whenever you feel tired, whenever you want, you can come to me just like you did today, I'll make food for two so we can eat and rest together."

I kissed his forehead.

"Oh, and don't worry about Italy. They're my family, but I shall beat them down properly for not being good little boys. You're okay with that?"

Kiku nodded, half-smiling, the top of his cheeks a bit wet. He sobbed and I brushed the tears away. Kiku can be so complicated sometimes, but I suppose I am the one who should back him up. He held the keys tight against him and kissed my lips. His own were wet and salted too but it didn't really matter.

"Thank you, he whispered.

-Παρακαλώ, καρδιά μου."

I held him tight so I could feel his heart beating against his fragile chest. I wanted him so close right now, to soothe away his pain and sorrow.

We spend the night as if we would never see each other again. I had him clinging to me, nails scratching my back and him panting hotly just near my ear, writhing under me, biting my shoulder and moaning and nobody would hear us because it was like we were alone in the world. After some time he screamed, at the top of his voice and I screamed too, I felt his tears against my chest and I stilled, until I went to lie next to his shivering body. I encircled him with my arms and he leaned closer.

"Breathe, now, I whispered." I put my hand against his forehead and brushed his thick black hair. He put a hand on my chest and we fell soon asleep.

There it is, the second chapter! I had started to write it on my phone when travelling in Greece, and now you can read it!


	3. Departure

Long time no see ! This is a new chapter where things aren't really moving, but it's just to deepen their relationship as well as to include some headcanons of mine. Please signal me any error.

Next morning, when I woke up, I held out my hand to feel Herakles' body beside me but the bed was just cold, and for a moment I was scared that he was gone, far beyond my reach and my sight. I shivered, but I don't think it was because of the fresh air that brushed my bare back. I stood up painfully, my lower back aching, and I stepped toward the open window from where I could smell smoke. Most people wouldn't enjoy this smell but I did because I knew who was smoking this special cigarette brand. Half hiding my nakedness behind the white wall and poking my head outside, I called for Herakles.

« Hera-kun ? »

He tilted his head toward me. He had put loose pants and a T-shirt on. He removed his shirt and handed it to me. I put it on, so I could at least hide my vital regions and I reached his side.

Unusually, I refused the cigarette he gave me and I just rested my head on his shoulder. I might not be very comfortable with this in public but I would often do that while being alone with Herakles. He kissed the top of my head and nuzzled in my hair.

« You're awake, sleepy head ?

-Look who's talking... » I answered with a lazy smile.

He laughed.

« Sorry to have left an empty place in the bed, but I just wanted to smoke a bit.

-You couldn't sleep, could you ? »

He shushed me.

« So, Hera-kun, what will you do ? He took his time to think.

-Kiku. Do you love me ?

-Ah... I do, I said simply.

-Say it.

-I love you.

-Then I'll fight. I will show you, Kiku, that I'm worth your love. »

I just hugged him tight. Baka.

« Of course, you are. Just... Be careful. »

We stayed very still, I was feeling dizzy so I clung to him. Whenever I would feel weak, he would always stand for me and make sure I get better. He... never showed any weakness to him, and I wish I could tell him that he can trust me to handle a bit of his pain. Maybe he doesn't want to scare me. After all, he sleeps a lot, but, look at his condition ; ever since the beginning of the century, he took part in several conflicts, heavy ones, and I can tell he is tired, and that's why I don't mind when he suddenly falls asleep in the middle of a conversation. I don't mind letting him sleep in the morning because of his restless nights full of nightmares from the war. In that way, I want him to rely on me, as much as I do with him.

I kissed the bare skin of his shoulder blade. The skin is hot and I always enjoy the feeling. I didn't want to let go. I had the feeling that during this war, I won't have many time here in his house. As we made our way to the kitchen, I let him get downstairs while I made the bed, making sure to do it flawlessly ; not that a messy bed would bother him (because it will get messy anyway), but I just had the sudden urge to take care of him. And maybe it was my cleaning addiction too. Then I sat on the bed, not even considering to dress up. I looked around the room. The glorious harp stood in a corner, I wish he could play some for me before I get home. The white walls, the pictures, the flowers, the clothes on the floor, the wooden furniture, the tiny owl-shaped sculptures, the owl being the symbol of Athena, one of his favourite gods, there was also a drawing of his mother from the Byzantine period and yes, next to his bed, there was a picture of me, on which I am actually smiling (he really must have been very cautious to get that one). I curled into a ball on his bed -our bed- and I relished his smell. Sea, cats, cigarette, laurel, and maybe sex too. Then I heard him calling me. Breakfast is ready.

I went downstairs barefoot. I sit on a chair and so he does. We eat together, and as I am finally beginning to get less anxious, the idea of war appears to my mind again. Hera-kun is going to fight. I felt immediately dizzy. He noticed and took a reassuring grip of my hand. I smiled at him. God let me stay with this man forever.

But after all, we had to go. I sighed. I didn't need to go home, but he had to prepare and my boss wouldn't tolerate me being at Herakles' home when the latter is being attacked by our ally. It would be kind of suspicious and the last thing I needed was to have a political argument with my boss concerning the man I love. I wished Hera-kun good luck.

He accompanied me to the airport by car. The way he drives is always scary but... he was nervous, wasn't he? He held out his hand with his five fingers extended to a random driver, shouting some 'malaka' word. I'm not sure of what it means and I'm not sure I want to know. Hera-kun is a calm person but he is a kind of evil dinosaur when driving so I make sure to say nothing about it. Because... I don't want to have an argument now, even with Dino-Herakles, because I must treasure this few time spent with him.

Instead, I focused on his look. He looked of course unnerved but he can't bring himself to look anyhow else than handsome. Every time I look at him, the only word that comes to my mind is "Greek God". He looks good even with a simple white shirt... Sometimes, I think I look so plain next to him, and that he must prefer handsome people like me. But well, after all, it had been forty-one years that we were together, so I began to think he must really like me.

I could tell he was tense. Usually, he is quite easy going even when I think I've done the mistake of my life. Love is blind, I guess. But there, the way he frowned slightly while looking at the road, the way he gritted his teeth... I must show him he can trust me. I stroke his right hand firmly and I looked up to his eyes. He took a long breath and sighed, smiling nervously. I was glad he understood my gesture. There is this silent exchange between us that I like about our relationship. It's intimate and nobody else could understand. Just between us. That's what I wanted to treasure, and I really didn't want our relationship to be an international matter implied directly in the war.

The car stopped at the airport. Things then got very quick, and soon the moment went to part. And so, for the first time of my entire two thousands and seven hundred years long life, I simply didn't care about how the others would look at us. What they would think of two men, kissing passionately before them, in the middle of an airport. I... didn't pay attention, and of course it ended with me flustered for both. I wished him good luck and I kissed him again. We hugged. Everyone was looking at us. I didn't care.

I waved at him when I made my way to the boarding place. He waved until we couldn't see each other any more.

Done ! That was quick but I was too lazy to begin this chapter soon after the last one. Also, Kiku calls Herakles "baka". It simply means "idiot", but I found it more endearing considering Kiku was not saying it seriously. The next chapter should come soon, but not tonight... Yes, it's night time in France. It is weird to know that people from all around the world actually read my storiy. Also, just for info, you all come from these following countries :

United states, United Kingdom, France, Singapore, Greece, Spain, Guam, Portugal, Netherlands, Puerto Rico, Australia, Philippines, Canada, Slovenia, Russian Federation, Iceland, Japan !

17 different countries ! I'm so proud ! Thanks the patient people who keep reading my story, and also the ones who just read one or two chapters... For your sake, I'll keep writing !


	4. Wartime

This chapter is the longest so far ! And it came fast too. I made sure to be realistic concerning history because... All of this is true (mostly). Enjoy !

I couldn't bring myself to not feel emptiness after Kiku's departure. This time could be the last one. After all, the way the Axis took over Europe so quickly is alarming, and I begin to think this war is going to last longer than I thought. And my country cannot last long in any conflict, I know it already. Even against Italy. What if... what if we had to be parted forever ? Eternal enemies with the man I love the most in the world ? Also, I heard Germany's boss planned to get rid of homosexuals. But... Did he know about Kiku ? But then I tell myself he's safe, because he's clever enough to have had it hidden from his own boss.

But nothing would happen if I won. If I stayed in control, my country, my people wouldn't be harmed and nor would be Kiku. I needed to have a strategy meeting with my boss. I had already called him the night before to tell him about the situation.

I got to see him. I assumed the Italian troops would attack from Albania's territory, considering the short distance by boat that separates the two countries. It would be also easy for them since they had seized Albania around a year ago. Also, Bulgaria may have taken part against us too. And they wouldn't have taken the risk to launch an attack from the sea since our boats are among the best in the world. I'm quite proud about that, you know.

During the meeting, we threw out countries' names as if they were only territories. Somehow, it hurt me to make plans against countries I know, and in the case of Italy, relatives. Both of them, after all, since Rome is my supposed father (well, looking at the strange relations he had with my mother and his very... carefree attitude, he might as well have forgotten he got another woman pregnant) and also the grandfather of the two Italian brothers. I still feel some anger against Rome for not being there during... all my life, but I really like the two little boys (wait, they are not so little any more, are they ?). So, there are my opponents. Two young relatives of mine whom I played with when they were children, who cheered me up when stupid Ottoman was getting rough on me, and now... They actually volunteered to beat me down. I feel betrayed, and they have no excuse. They didn't have to do this. They also saw me as a mere territory now. With that in mind, I have no holding back. I will confront them and show them I am not only destined to be their game.

Also, my boss informed me he would attend a party in Germany's Embassy in Athens that night, and that the Italian ambassador would be there also. I nodded at this, and he ordered me to walk with the troops to the north. All men we need would be there with me at 13 PM that day. Actually, I were told to join troops that already had an order of mobilization in the North, that is the infantry in Epirus and in Macedonia. I ran home. I cooked a rich meal, but it tasted bitter in my mouth. I had to force myself into finishing it. I got upstairs to change myself into the uniform my boss gave me. A thick coat and leather boots and a helmet. It could of course protect the troops from the cold, but how on earth could it block bullets ? I sighed. I ran to my neighbours, and to my surprise only the women and children were home. So my boss wasn't joking about the men being ready so fast. I wished them luck, I told them they could use some food left in my house, and hugged some of them. They all were very nice and friends to me, so it was a good thing to know I could fight for people back home. Of course I care for all my people, but they were friends. It was different.

I ran to the plaza before the Parliament. And I saw it. So many people around, standing, some of them not so sure about it, but still standing. Of course there were only troops supposed to bring reinforcement to the north, but still, I was glad we were so many. For the nation. And I was standing with them too. Before all of them, reunited messily on the plaza, and they recognized me when I removed my helmet to speak to them. A huge cheer. And suddenly, everything that worried me fell apart, I was not alone, and all these strong men had the unbreakable conviction we had to win this war. A bell rang. 13 PM. Time to get moving. A big silence filled the crowd. At first, I thought the words wouldn't make it out of my mouth, but instead, it's with a firm voice that I told all of them :

"Let's go."

Let's not hide it, the way to the north was a big mess. We were so many. We got to recruit people on our way, in every village, every town we would reach. That was a huge relief. The afternoon passed and we did one short pause before going again. I looked at the men around me, and I tried to guess their respective jobs, and it is not an easy guess because after all, in those clothes, every soldier looks just like the other, and that included me. But I would have to leave them during the battle, after all. Because I had to face the two Italy brothers alone. I wondered if some of the men considered me as the cause of all their trouble. Well, seeing the way they wanted to win, I guess they must somewhat like me. To tell the truth, I liked them too, even if I didn't know them, and the last war had already killed so much of them that I didn't want to lose for their sake too.

At night, we got informations concerning the Italian troops. They were ready to enter our territory, and we thought they would do so at around 6 AM. I chuckle to myself, but it's maybe nervous. I can't imagine the two brothers getting up before noon, that's why. War always give me a strange thrill that I sometimes compare to fear, and sometimes it even becomes painful because of my strong heartbeats, and I would like it to stop by fighting, now. And that's what was happening then.

At around midnight, we decided to take a rest until 4 AM. After all, even if we were resting now, the troops in the North were ready to fight. I couldn't bring myself to sleep, so I decided to be on watch, in order to have something to do on this freezing night. To prevent any unwanted sleepiness, I turned on the radio. It started playing a song I didn't know, sang by a woman with some attempts to give her voice a sexy tone, and I felt sorry for her because I'm not really sensible to it. I chuckled to myself. Even so, the song managed to soothe the throbbing pain in my chest caused by the ragging beating of my heart, and I relaxed. I thought about Kiku, what was he doing by then, but I recalled it must be night time in Japan. Maybe he was having troubles to sleep. I wished he could rest a bit and think about himself for once.

"Have a nice dream" I whisper to the wind.

It was strange, because many of the men there had women and children back home, whereas I had a forbidden relationship with a man from the Axis side. They would understand, maybe ? Of course, I would not go on and tell anecdotes about us like most of them do, because it would make things sort of awkward. I cuddled further inside my heavy coat, listening to the songs and waiting for dawn to come.

At around 3h30, the general fetched me and told me about news from Athens. Apparently, the Italian ambassador denounced our government for having authorized the presence of British ships near our coasts. Damn England, I told myself. You are supposed to be a good spy, so why not being more discreet this time, uh ? Then the ambassador said he highly doubted our neutrality, and to ensure itself of our position, the Italian government decided to use our territory and strategic spots freely, and that any resistance should be countered by force.

"What 'force' ?" I chuckled. The general laughed too. It was maybe a way for us to get rid of distress.

"And then, the general said, do you know what our boss answered ?

-Tell me, I'm all ears, I answered eagerly.

-'No'. Just this."

I burst into full laughter. It was maybe the cold, but I found the answer so funny and inappropriate that I just couldn't help it. I would have said the same, maybe.

I woke everyone at four, and by 4:30 everyone was ready. Woah. I could swear to myself that if I had actually been sleeping, we would leave at noon. But I hadn't, and that was what mattered, right? We made our walk faster. At 5:30, we got new informations : the Italian troops got through the frontier and were now making their way down Epirus. The general had decided not to extend our troops near the frontier in order to avoid an early confrontation. We were still far away, and we had the feeling the Italian troops were very quick.

Suddenly, we all heard a dull sound, like a growling. I looked into the distance in the direction of Patras, on the West side. The cloudy sky was painted with sudden red lights that would faint soon after their appearance. A sharp pain in my shoulder made me jerk my head down. I gripped it abruptly. I knew what it was : Patras was being bombed. The ennemy was still far, but their planes were there already. The soldiers stopped for a moment, even the cars, and for a minute we were all staring at the bright red horizon. I had to hide my weakness. I told them all to keep going, and we resumed our way. The pain was awful and it recalled me of the first world war, that was not so long ago. But I had tried my best to forget the pain caused by the bombings ; it hurts more than anything else, believe me.

The only thing we could do now was walking to the front. There are plenty of mountains over there, so the Italian would be slowed down. Also, the weather was very cloudy, and it could help too.

A few days later, we finally got there. They were fighting already, and you could hear several gun shots. The troops stayed behind while I tried to find Italy. Bullet shots rained on my skin, piercing through the thick coat, as expected. It hurt, but bullets can't kill me. Only nations can kill nations. That's why I had to be the one to face both Italian brothers. I ran as fast as I can, and I don't want to brag but I am a really fast runner, maybe an inheritance from my mother. I passed through the main Italian front too quickly for them to catch me. I'm not saying it was a game. That was an extremely thrilling moment, and all these men ready to shoot, to catch me and beat me up really impressed me. But I kept going. And then I ran into Veneziano. Without his brother. I guess only the northern army could have come.

He seemed so determined, it was scary. What could his boss have gotten in his brain ? He went right ahead to punch me, I dodged it quickly by putting myself to the side. He isn't as experienced as I am so he stayed for a moment with his back turned toward me. I kicked him on the side and he fell in the greyish mud with a sounding splash. He moved backwards, half-crawling on the floor, maybe less confident than a second ago, but he quickly recovered and jumped on his feet, rushing to me. I blocked his punch, and I could say by its lightness that he was no match. I felt myself getting more flamed up, and I countered with my fist in his stomach. He gasped and he muttered a curse in Italian and he managed to punch me in the face. My helmet fell on the ground.

The fight was mostly silent. Both of us knew what we had to do, since we were ordered to find each other and fight until one of us fell unconscious or died. And we both knew we wouldn't die. After half an hour of fighting, Veneziano fell down, panting. I was not really exhausted, and I was still standing before him. I nodded toward his camp, and he messily ran away. I think I had him scared enough.

The fights stopped on November 9th, in order for both armies to rest. Then England offered me his help with aerial strength. I accepted his offer gladly and in middle November we resumed the fights. This time, we got through the Albanian frontier easily. I was fighting with the others when I heard familiar voices.

"We must find him, this cazzo !

-Ve ! Fratello ! I can't see him...

-Che Vediamo, idiota ! Move it !"

I rushed toward them. They immediately saw me, and while Veneziano tried to run away, his brother took a firm grip on his jacket and brought him back.

"You stupid muffin, time to die !"

Muffin ? Where did he get that from ? I ran toward them, jumped and kicked Romano's stomach, and he fell along with his brother he was gripping so fiercely. Also, nations have this ability to make one of their favourite items appear out of nowhere and use it as a weapon. I chose the giant cross I used against Turkey. Romano, looking very frustrated, stood up and chose a long sword, and so did Veneziano. I thought I may be screwed. Their offences were very furious, but I'm more used to the weight of my cross than they are with their swords. They waved their weapons clumsily around while I could easily give them sharp blows with my mine. But a sword is still a sword, and I was getting badly injured by both swords at some point. The cold worsened the pain from my cuts. I winced. I could hear the sound of a fierce battle in the background, but I had to win over them.

And that moment finally went, when we couldn't even feel the cold because we were so tired, sweaty, exhausted. I grabbed my cross tightly and I gave the two a furious blow. They fell plainly, their breaths lifting and lowering their chests rapidly. I half sat, half fell on my backside. I looked at the two for a minute, also panting, and my cross soon disappeared. I could hear the gunshots fainting, then disappearing completely. I suddenly heard a whine. Veneziano was crying out loud, lying flat on his back. Romano sat up and began to sob more quietly, but he was red as a... tomato. God, Spain was so right about this. I couldn't help but being a bit endeared.

"Germany... Germany will come for sure..." Sobbed Veneziano.

I froze. Germany. This was the worst scenario. Even thought we had clearly won, Germany would come. Until then, what to do ?

Months passed, and some fights still exploded but they were really mild. England was of some help, sometimes, and I was grateful to him. In Europe, he was my one and only ally. At some point, the two brothers came again to meet me. England was gone because of all the bombings on his capital.

We had a fierce fight together with the brothers and we both were already tired from the months of fighting. This time, it was more an exchange of desperate blows, when suddenly, I stilled, and so did the two Italies. Rushing straight to me, Germany was there fully healthy and looking furious.

Pew... I'm done. I have absolutely no idea of what to write for next chapter because it will be on Kiku' side... Wait, maybe yes.


	5. By your side

New chapter, at last! I had begun to write it but then I stayed at my father's place for a week so I couldn't finish it. But this is done, finally!

The whole flight was restless. I needed to calm down immediately, but I already had lost control of this mad shivering and the rest of my body. Oh, if only I could fight along with Hera-kun… I was ashamed of myself: Herakles being the one I had to give support to, I wasn't supposed to need him that badly. Why… Why things had to be like this? Maybe things would have been different if… If what? Oh, I know…

After all, my boss used my rebellious side against China to take part in the Axis. Is it my fault? It is, of course. All my fault. And I was even more ashamed to think sometimes that Herakles could have made an easier choice by joining the Axis. But I knew he was right. If he was standing alone with England-san against all Europe, beginning to be hated by his neighbors and even his close friends, it must have been for good. Maybe I knew it since the beginning. Our politics and opinions aren't the same. He had been thinking of his people all along whereas I'd been thinking only of revenge. So selfish. So very selfish. A few thousands meters above the ground, I curled on myself in that tight seat, pushing my fists on my temples, biting my lips, gulping hardly on my own shame.

After the flight, I couldn't get sleep. Hera-kun was preparing himself for the war. There had been a party scheduled in the German embassy in Athens, but I refused to attend it. What if he was there? Above all things, the worst would have been to show myself before him with the other members of the Axis. I swore I would never let it happen, at least during this war. It had only begun but… I wanted it to be finished, for everyone to believe it was some bad joke, but after all, the conflicts had begun in Europe for a longer time, and with the pressure I put on Indonesia… There was no way anyone could think it was a bad joke. I tried to recall the times I could deal with any conflict with no worries at all. I tried to regain my cold glare, stiff talking, but it felt so weak it immediately betrayed how I felt inside. It was easy back then, but I hadn't been madly in love with my opponent, so of course it was easy. Would Hera-kun ever forgive me? Even that thought sounded so pitiful.

Then my boss ordered me to come immediately in his office. That smelt like a bad thing, since it was obviously related to the war. But I came anyway. There, in this spotless and cold room, I saw him sitting stiffly on his chair, hands folded uncomfortably on the low desk. I sat on my knees, bowing slowly, when he asked me to sit down. No seat for me, of course. My previous bosses had shown high respect for me. He considered me as a mere soldier, that is, for him, trash. Then he mumbled in his low, menacing voice:

"Where have you been?"

Oh god, that was the worst question he could ask. I froze on place.

"Where have you been" He repeated louder, insisting on the where so I could hear his raw voice better. "The meeting was supposed to end a day earlier. Where have you been during the last day?"

I knew I had to answer fast, but not any lie went through my mind, and when I tried to begin a sentence to gain time, my voice went sore. I lowered my head, mouth half-open and eyes focused right down the floor, taking short, shaky breaths. I lifted my head.

"I…

-DON'T lie to me!" He slapped me hard in the face and I lost my balance on my knees to fall on my left elbow, the right hand stuck to my face.

"You whore… You have been in Greece, right? In the stinking home of your miserable boyfriend?"

I closed my eyes weakly, stiffening my lips and feeling the tears up my eyes. Again, I was ashamed of myself when I found I wasn't even able to open my mouth to retort, to send his rotten words flying in his face. I felt weakness, hatred, but above all, fear. How could I be that afraid of this man? How could he hit me and vomit those dirty words to me as if I was nothing more than trash? I stayed still, hating myself for not being brave enough to hurt him even a bit. He stood up and stilled, towering me.

"No more trips to Greece. In fact, you won't even be allowed to communicate with him. At all. Don't try the phone, you would be spied. Your silly love story ends here. After all, Germany will come to kill him. End of the story."

What? No, I needed to tell him in any way possible. But that wasn't possible. I couldn't visit him, I couldn't call him, and when they would see the destination of the letter, they would read it or destroy it. No way. I curled on the floor, cursing myself again, fist hammering the floor, but it ended making a muffled sound that only translated my weakness.

He called two men who drove me out, and I found myself brave enough to give my boss a last hating glance. That was not cold but not desperate, and I'm sure it meant to him I hadn't gave up. They let me out. I returned home.

I found myself in need to do something effective. I paced my whole mansion, and I began to clean my spotless house, erasing any sign of dust under each item I found, reorganizing everything, cleaning the windows, doing it again. Only when I was cleaning the floor, tears streamed down my cheeks silently, and I didn't even try to stop them because it would mean for me to cry again. So I scrubbed the wooden floor harder, ignoring the tears, seeing my pitiful reflection on the floor, only I didn't want to see it so I scrubbed again, before figuring it was a useless thing to do. I lie on my back, the floor hurting my back, and I extended my arms on each side, beginning to sob loudly, like Italy-kun would. My chest was aching, and I found myself in a desperate need of air. I felt confined and powerless. Pochi-kun, my little dog, went to curl on my stomach, warming me. I stroked his soft hair frantically, to have a grip on something real.

When strong men are crushed down, they raise again immediately to keep control. But I didn't feel like a strong man at all. I was just a little boy in need to confess to someone, but here, who would understand? Only Hera-kun would. In Asia, I only have enemies.

To keep myself from the dullness of life, having no battle yet, I kept myself informed of any move in Greece. I only asked my boss about Italy-kun and he would give me the advancement of the battle between him and Hera-kun. I felt relieved to know about him, and he was doing pretty well against both Italian brothers. I felt proud of him, in secret, deep inside, and I wish I could tell him. The way women do by writing letters to their husbands gone to war. That's almost how I felt.

But there was always the pressure of Germany-san being able to beat Hera-kun. If he wanted to, he could, because Hera-kun would definitely be too tired to resist.

The 25th of April, my boss came personally to my house. I was cleaning, again, when I saw him, in the middle of my sparkling clean house, standing like a shadow made to recall me of my sentence. I looked at him with puffy eyes, trying to collect all the composure I had left.

"Konnichiwa, Nihon." Exactly the voice I didn't want to hear.

"Konnichiwa, oyabun." I answered coldly.

"I have news for you. You might be happy to hear news from him… or maybe not." I shivered. He knew too well how to sneak his poison to the depths of my brain.

"Germany has successfully invaded Greece. Also, your friend England decided to retire his troops from Greece's territory… This is a very… coward thing to do, when you think Greece had only him as an ally in Europe. Too bad. Oh, and, as for Greece… He might very well be agonizing for now."

I tried to avoid fainting. And my mind went blank.

"Let me go! Let me!"

He grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me to my room, but I struggled.

"LET ME GO!"

I got free of his grip and I shoved him roughly to the ground. He winced, and I began to beat him up, punching him with an unknown strength in the face, in the stomach, in whatever spot I could reach.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

His nose bled but I couldn't care less.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

I grabbed a handful of his hair and ripped it away. He shouted in pain.

"I HATE YOU! DIE! DIE!"

His arm broke. I grabbed his collar and shoved him outside, out of my yard. I released him and he fell limp on the ground, unconscious. I ran away. I ran to the nearest plane, and somehow, I managed to get in. It was a small plane, and I was alone, beside the pilot. Once I got a seat, I began to shiver like mad, biting my lips to restrain any sound but I couldn't, and soon I was crying out, cursing the gods and speaking nonsense. After a few hours, I got tired and I fell asleep.

The streets were empty. And then I noticed. Soldiers, everywhere, at every corner, with a big firearm at hand. Marching, guarding, but there anyway. I went to the hospital. They didn't let me in at first but, after speaking a lot of nonsense, they let go. It was crowded with infirmaries, doctors, volunteer helpers, and the patients. Oh, the patients. Some of them were still in their dirty uniforms. It was painful to see, and it only added to my angst. Legs missing, blood-soaked bandages, burnt faces, unrecognizable, and Herakles. I stopped on the side of his bed. He was lying unconscious on the white sheets. And the view was shocking.

His left cheek was partially burnt, and the eye above was swollen shut. His torso was completely bandaged and some blood was staining the thin material, and the stomach had been cut too. His right leg got a burn too, while the foot was bandaged. The uniform on his right arm had been ripped, and the skin underneath was a bright red.

"Hera-kun…" One of the volunteers shouted something in Greek I didn't understand. I moved from the way. But then he grabbed my shoulder and moved me away, shouting the same sentence. I was slightly taken aback, but then, I decided to be more useful.

"I… I want to help too! I will heal him!" I pleaded. He took a closer look at my face.

"Who… who are you?" He asked in unsteady English.

"I am Japan, and I came all the way to help my lover who lays here before us." I claimed. I was beginning to be more confident, for the first time in months.

"You're… Greece's lover?

-Yes.

-Then… Heal him. Please, take care of him."

He held out his hand and I shook it. I came to the bathroom where I washed my hands and I came back to Hera-kun. I focused on healing only, not caring anymore about the horrible look of the burns. I changed the bandages, I cleaned the bloodstains and the wounds, I put soothing cream on the burns. In the middle of the task, I felt tears running down my cheeks. I whipped them but they wouldn't dry. I smiled in a reassuring way.

"It's alright, Hera-kun. Everything is going to be fine. You'll be safe and sound, don't worry. I'm here."

And I swore I saw him smile in his sleep.

That was… Moving to write. While writing, I've been listening to the original soundtrack from the movie Jane Eyre. I really loved the movie and the music, which is actually very sorrowful but it suited the chapter anyway.

Also, the Japanese part:

Konnichiwa = hello (after 11AM)

Nihon=Japan

Oyabun=boss


	6. Awaken

It came soon ! This chapter is a bit short but I couldn't make it any longer. Sorry !

During the fight with Germany, everything had come out of control. I had to deal with Germany's beating and the wounds starting to open because my people were suffering. I was doing my best, but my body wouldn't answer. The burns, the open wounds, I couldn't feel how much hurt I was. There were too many wounds, and my limbs were too numb because of the pain.

I couldn't give up. I received countless punches and sharp burns that would appear all of a sudden, but for the sake of my people… I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I couldn't feel anything, actually. I just knew the world was beginning to blur, and I blacked out.

A soothing sensation. The pain caused by the burns was beginning to fade away. Behind my eyelids, I could see a bright light above me. Soon, I could hear chattering around me. And I could feel a warm hand holding mine tightly. I opened my eyes.

Kiku.

Why was he here? He… was healing me.

"Kiku" I whispered. My voice was so weak I couldn't bring it louder.

I saw him blink, then straighten in realization, until he tilted his head to face me. His eyes were a bit puffy so I could tell he had cried. He gaped, took a long breath, closed his eyes slowly and moved forward until our lips met. Mine were so dry, I deepened the kiss and it was as if he was reviving me, transferring some warmth to my body. We parted.

He looked taken aback, and I barely heard when he whispered my name.

"Hera-kun… Hera-kun, I'm so sorry…" He bit his lip. Mine moved to say "no" but nothing came out. He didn't release my hand, and I tightened my hold on him. He brushed away the hair on my forehead. The room had fallen silent. A man dressed in a white blouse neared us.

"Greece… Greece is conscious again!" He claimed in Greek. I could hear sighs of relief through the room. Speaking of a room… I painfully sat up and looked around me. My people, suffering, lying on white beds, some were moaning in pain, others were silently asleep, carrying on with the pain.

"Everyone…" I felt short of breathe. I turned around to Kiku, asking him what happened, but then I knew he didn't understand because I had said it in Greek.

"What happened? What's going on?"

And then he told me everything. About my loss, about the bombings, about the German troops in Athens and about the wounded people. I paled. He made me lie on my back. I fell silent. I hid my eyes with my forearm, and soon I began to cry. I forced myself to be silent, and I gritted my teeth hard. A whimper escaped my throat.

"Everyone… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

My chest hurt, and the burning tears were soaking my cheeks, reviving my wounds. I gripped a strand of hair on my forehead and I pulled. Kiku stopped me and moved my arms away. He covered my head and my chest with his body and he embraced me.

Kiku had been taking care of me for a day and a night. He cleaned my wounds, changed my bandages, put grease on my burns, fed me, and reassured me when I would wake up because of a bad dream. I wonder if he had slept at all. My burns and wound were beginning to disappear, and the doctor told me it was a very fast recovery, since I had been there for only three days before Kiku came, which made for days in total. I answered it was because Kiku had taken great care of me.

In the afternoon, I could walk. They decided to send me home, since many wounded needed some space. Kiku took me home. I noticed how empty the streets were. Then we stopped. Where there should usually be the Piraeus, there was nothing but ashes and blackened stones. Then I understood that Germany was determined to crush me. Before you destroy someone, you should destroy what they love the most, and here it was, a gift from my mother completely destroyed. Kiku understood, I think. He waited for me while I walked in the sea of ash, feeling lonelier than ever. Then I heard Kiku's footsteps, and before I could turn around he was pressing himself against my back, lacing his arms around my stomach. I held both his hands tight, while watching the blackened waves in the sea.

But the most infuriating thing was to follow. As we kept walking, I noticed a little thing floating on the top of the Acropolis. And I saw it, the Nazi flag, proudly standing on my mother's ruins. I felt anger bubbling inside of me. The Acropolis is a symbol of civilization, humanity and cult. They had no right to do that. Kiku covered his mouth in horror when he saw it too.

But acting now was foolish, considering the state I was in. I knew also that my people were going to act fast, before even me. Being beaten by the enemy is one thing, but being occupied is insufferable.

But I saw these soldiers standing in our streets with their heavy weapons and cars, and I knew my people wouldn't let them look down on us.

We reached my home. It was unchanged, but my cats greeted me more eagerly than usual, which was normal since I had been out for five months. I greeted them warmly. I acted natural but in my head, there were tons of ideas for rebellion. I considered thinking about them later. I sat in the living room, knowing that Kiku had came to tell me something, just like the last time he went. He sat in front of me while he considered what to say. I moved forward and I kissed him. Oh, how I had missed him. It lasted long, but at one point he called for my name and we pulled away. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"No... Hera-kun, you can't understand..." I paled.

"What? What is it? Tell me...

-We..." He looked panicked. "We will never see each other... never again!"

I gaped. What was he saying? I couldn't get it.

"My boss... He told me... We have to never see each other again. Never..."

So the time had come. I reached forward and embraced him, caressing his hair with one hand and holding his hip with the other.

"Kiku... I will wait." I felt him move a bit.

"I will wait for this war to end. And you will wait too. It will be short, promise, and I won't get hurt. Promise. And you... Be safe, please. Just wait for my return.

-Y...Yes. Hera-kun, I don't want to let go, I don't want..."

I sighed. The door flew open. I jumped in surprise as two officers rushed in. The German uniform. They took Kiku under his arms and carried him away. I moved to rescue him but one of the officers pushed me back. I ran after them.

"Kiku! Kiku!" I shouted. He was struggling hard but the officers were too well-built for him to resist.

"Hera-kun!" he managed to say before the officers shoved him in a car and left.

I looked them go in shock. So that was true. I swore I would make this war short.

Done! Thanks to every reader, reviewer, follower! I'm really having a nice time writing for you guys!


	7. Only a matter of words now

Dear Kiku,

I don't know how you're doing since these officers took you away. But I hope you're safe now. There are many soldiers here in Athens. They came from Germany, Bulgaria and Italy. In total, there are 670 000 soldiers. Why do they need to bring so many of them? I do not know. But what I'm certain of is that they expect us to feed them. That is, of course, impossible for my people, but what do they care? They say not to obey the army.

We have to wait for hours to get something to eat. I don't go buying supplies very often because my people are the ones who need to eat first. If they are not hungry, then I am not; but actually, I know what you're going to say : "Hera-kun, you need to eat more! I can feel your bones." you've told me before, didn't you ? I will make sure to eat properly, but it's maybe going to be difficult, since the prices are getting so high… but don't worry, anyway! Besides, if I eat too much, I'll be obese next time we see.

Three days ago, I saw something amazing. In the morning, when I woke up, the flag on the Acropolis was not here anymore. I really hoped the "culprit" wouldn't be caught. I spoke with the neighbours and they seem very optimistic about that, and that's a good thing to hear. I learnt that they took care of my cats when I was gone, so rest assured! They were really happy even without me.

Writing letters is not so safe. I heard they're opening the envelopes, reading them and censoring the parts they didn't like. If I had sent this one the normal way, they wouldn't even have bothered to send it. Let me explain.

Today, I heard a knock at the door. I panicked, because I thought it was more officers coming for me. It was Hungary. I didn't know how to feel about it, since she is on Germany's side. But then she explained her situation. She told me that she had no choice but to join the Axis. I understood because after all, despite their divorce with Austria, she must still be in love with him. She actually confessed this to me and I listened to her. She seemed quite depressed about that. She said "this isn't the great world Roderich told me it would be." She cried a bit but I made sure to reassure her. We're friends since the Ottoman Empire, so she always tells the truth to me and she doesn't hesitate to confess things.

She also told me the situation in Europe, since the main radio in Greece has now turned fascist. France and his people are actually not very happy with their alliance with Germany. I had misjudged him, because the treaty is the doing of his boss who's seemingly pro-Nazi, and the people thought it was to stop the deaths. It was maybe the best thing for France to do, but I'm not sure. Some are thinking of joining England to organize the rebellion and others want to stay to fight in the country itself. I begin to think France may be by my side. Also, Norway, Poland, Netherlands, Belgium and Russia too, they began to stand against the invader.

Then, Hungary said she wanted to do something for me. I remembered that maybe you and I would stay away from each other for some time. So I asked her to wait and here I am, writing this letter. She will send it for me to you from her country and you will have to send letters to her if you answer. This way, nobody besides her will know about our exchanges. And trust me; I know she is true about this. Between you and I, it's only a matter of words now.

Sincerely yours, for now and forever,

Herakles


	8. Grief

"Dear Herakles,

The officers took me home the other day and they kind of beat me. My boss is cross with me and I think he would kill me if he went to discover our little exchange. Things are starting to be serious and I'm doing things I would have never done otherwise. I feel different, in a bad way. I have the feeling I'm not the same anymore.

I know I am being egoistic, but I'd like you to be close to me right now… Maybe… I'm going to lose it. I can't explain. I wonder what you would do, if you were me. Of course, you would always choose the right path, the one that won't damage your pride and also the one that would keep everyone safe. I may be older than you but I'm not as wise as you are, despite everyone thinks. I've done something wrong, but I don't even know how. It's like I've been dragged into this against my own will. Well, here, I am making excuses. I think I'm entirely responsible for this. I feel so confused…

I've done horrible things, Herakles. No one deserves what I've done. I've been half-forced into doing these kind of things, and I was scared at the beginning, but then my hatred against China, mostly, took over and there was a strange thrill I felt when doing this. They were not humans anymore. They were oppressors that needed to be erased. I erased them. In the most horrible ways that can cross a human mind. But I'm not a human, am I?

As a nation, I've lived more than two thousand years, but even so, I don't think I could forgive myself for what I've done. Oh, Herakles, if you knew, you would hate me. But then, what if the real me disappears completely until we meet again?

If your God exists, then I would be sent to Hell. But then, I feel that hell is right here surrounding me, and I am the main culprit of its existence. Or is it my boss' fault. I can't tell and nor can you because you don't know. And I wish you would never now, but this can't be helped.

The war is slowly settling in Japan. Here, my people are suffering from deprivation too. But what you and our prisoners are living must be far worse, I think. I wish I was with you. Now, I want to be far away from this world but of course it's impossible, since we are rooted here and must die with this planet. We are not even free of dying, Herakles. Being away from you and seeing me murdering is too much to stand. A human being would have given up since a while, and so would I if I had the luck to be born otherwise.

Please, tell me everything. Anything that's happening by your side, tell me.

I hope you will forgive me one day.

Kiku"

The paper had been, here and there, lightly humidified, and I immediately thought of the tears he shed while writing. He had to be silent, to stay closed in his own sadness because nobody would hear him out, aside from me. But it was only silent, sorrowful words written on paper, and I could never get a real idea of what he was really feeling at that time. Anyway, I had to not tell him anything that was happening at my side, to not sadden him in anyway.

People were starving. There was nothing left to sell or buy, and back there in Athens, you could see people dying of hunger in the street, and more often what was left of their bodies, straightened by the cold outside.

That's when I saw it that I understood it had to end quickly. In other countries, people were telling themselves they can keep living under occupation as long as they denounced, once in a while, their neighbors or acquaintances. They were telling themselves that they had no choice, after all, and most of them wouldn't want to hear about what happened to the ones that were carried away in the camps. I'm certain it happened here in Greece, but not so much, since the whole population was furious, rebellious, completely against the idea of being occupied. No one wanted to starve or to see their beloved carried away.

I entered resistance, because people had to understand that everyone should be moving. The war wasn't going to end on its own. It was only small sabotages at first, but I saw it was straightening people up. To see that the enemy wasn't invincible.

Then, in November, 1942, we blew up the Gorgopothamos path, which was extremely important for the occupant army. For once, all resisting organization had agreed to act.

This was a great feeling of victory.

Well, this was a bit short. I have plenty of ideas in my head, and I already know what to write in the end. I will still take my time to not write silly things. I'm sorry if it gets a bit boring…


	9. A New Hope

Dear Kiku,

I've read your letter again and again, trying to find an answer between those lines. I wish we could be face to face now, and it may be hard for you but I want to know what you did. I want to hear it from you. Love does not get along with secrets, and that's why I want to know, because it's the way to deepen what's between us.

I don't know what crimes you're talking about, but I've done crimes before. War can change people, but mostly by hurting them, and I wish I never murdered anyone, too. Sometimes you have no choice. Knowing that people do the same can make your hatred raise and incite you to do things you would have never done before. I know it because I've been in the same case as you during the conflicts with Turkey. The leaders use the people's hatred, and that's precisely what's happening.

The crimes you did, I'm quite certain I will never forgive them. But you and I will need to move on, because we can't enjoy the relief of death after a sinful life. It will grow us wiser, because we have no choice but to bear this sinful life, with all the guilt and the crimes during centuries after.

You do not believe in God, but I think it's like an ordeal he gave us nations, because we are meant to be the eternal leaders of our people, and that's why we have to be wise. That's sometimes the reason why I am able to move on. I tell myself that we have to come through this. I don't believe in fate but we are bound to some things we cannot avoid, like seeing our people die, murdering, and so on. Yet we have to carry on and start to act by ourselves. It is also a way for us to escape our duty, being free of deciding what to do and whether to act or not. I decided to act, and this way I will change our fate. Just wait for the day we will see each other again. I promise it'll come soon, because I'm trying hard, and it's definitely worth it.

And even if I said I wouldn't be able to forgive your crimes, I'll be wise and I'll forgive you. After all, I'm sure you would do the same for me, wouldn't you? Because you're the person I cherish the most in this world, and staining my love with grudge would be furthering myself away from you, and that is, of course, the last thing that I want.

I hope we will meet again soon,

Herakles.

I want you to be back in this house of mine

Lazily enjoying our time together

Out there in the garden where we relish under a bright shine

Very calm and pleasant weather

Every instant I would enjoy with my hands on thine

Yet everything seems so far in the past

Over the hills again I look

Utter amazement when your figure appears at last.

Uh, that was some cheesy crappy poetry. I give all the responsibility to Herakles, because well, it's my first time trying English poetry and this is… not very well done. But it doesn't matter, does it? The last chapter was really depressing, so I tried to make it a bit more joyful. It is also very short, when I think about it, but I can't help it since it's a letter, after all.


	10. Time flies

SORRY for the AWFULLY long wait but I've felt a bit lost recently so I didn't have any time to post. This is, Mesdames et Messieurs, the last chapter of this fiction! Please enjoy your reading.

1945. Hera-kun's letters have been reassuring all the way, and it's been a good way for me to hold on reality. The number of dead is amazing in my side but also the enemy. It's blinding. To keep our sanity, we must be distant to the number of deaths. However, in the same time, we need something to not become completely insensitive. His letters help me imagine a future that only a few of us dared to picture. A future with him, far from pain and blood stains.

This day is hot. The humidity of the air, to which I should be used to breathing, is choking. I feel like being covered in hot, dirty mist and it's of course not the best feeling on earth. It's very difficult to fall asleep tonight. A very tense atmosphere is weighing over me. I doze off, after hours of trying to find sleep.

This dream is strange. I am talking with Herakles. He seems nervous, and he wants to tell me something but every time he tries, his throat tightens and he coughs intensively. I try to touch him but his skin fades away as if it was made of clouds. And the skin doesn't reappear; it's vanishing little by little. I try to hug him, and he disappears completely. Tears run down my face. But they are really burning, and soon I can feel the skin of my cheeks cracking, on my stomach and hands too, until it scatter away like dry paint. I try to scream, but even my mouth is only made of bones now. I try to run but it's painful, my legs aren't willing to move and when they do, they flutter away like dust.

Suddenly, there's something enormous. Something I can't even feel is happening, making me implode, and then there's a stunning pain in my stomach. Then the world fades to black.

We're free, at last. It's a great feeling, to know your fights for the country had paid. To know it's the end of it, that the people will be safe and sound. We won't suffer oppression. We stood for ourselves until the end. I cried tears of joy at that time.

The first thing I noticed in our daily life was of course the absence of soldiers in the streets but also the radio. It's back to normal, now. We could hear Churchill saying that in the future, you will not say that Greeks fight like heroes, but that heroes fight like Greeks. It warmed me up so much, to know that despite being betrayed by my friends, I'm not looked down on by the others. I've been a real actor in this war too.

But Kiku is not done with the war. We're in 1945. I've longed to meet him again but I know it won't be possible until the war is over. Over there, in East Asia, they are living different fights, and I understand he has a different opinion, since I don't really know what's going on over there.

Today was hot and dry. Even the night doesn't seem to cool down the atmosphere. It's quiet. And I'm awake, because there's no way even I could sleep with that kind of weather. I sat up on my bed and turned on the radio.

I heard the most shocking thing in all my life. The message kept resounding in my head, piercing me all over like deadly knifes until the meaning of it struck my mind.

"Little boy, the new American uranium bomb, was released on Hiroshima, a big town in Japan."

"Little boy"… Is that the name they give to a bomb? What kind of bomb is a uranium bomb? God knows what effect it has… I hope Kiku is alright.

"Its power yield is 1000 tons TNT equivalent. Hiroshima isn't on the map anymore."

Next time I thought about it, I was in the plane. My lips are beginning to bleed because of me biting them, and every muscle of my body is tense and aching. Each minute passing must be hell for him, but after all I doubt he's conscious. At least he doesn't feel the pain. I am praying during the whole flight.

I feel very cold. My skin is stirring, and my mouth feels dry. It's as if it was sealed, because I can't bring myself to open it. I am desperately hungry, and all my body feels extremely weak, as if every bone of its structure was a pile of dust. There is a thick but clean smell that is not human. Sterilized… I hear a ticking noise, light at first but quickly growing overwhelming. There are also people talking in a low voice. Where the hell am I?

I open my dry eyes.

Hospital. Sweet white bed sheets that lies against my body that feels thinner than the usual. I feel no pain. The room is completely white, empty and cold for what I guess is a summer day. I try to sit up, but the sudden ache is so strong it pins me on the bed. No sound is coming out of my mouth, only a weak, shaky breath. I sit up successfully this time and I look around. There's something moving in a corner of the room. I jump out of my skin. It's a mirror. And then I see this is my reflection, and it's so surprising I don't recognize myself at first. I'm pale. White. There's blue under my eyes. Something stings my arm: I understand that the only thing that connects the once great empire Japan to life is a mere infusion pump. I sigh, and when my breath leaves my body, it's just like my chest became an empty ribcage. I'm weak. My mind is cloudy at the moment as I try to recall. Nothing comes.

Wait, yes, something comes.

The door is opening.

I think of everything I could have dreamed of. I think of the past hellish five years. I understand how lonely I've been the entire time. I understand there's only this man that can give a meaning to my life. This man is there before me, as I stare at him, lost, half crying, crouched in my light hospital clothes. And I don't know how happy I should be now, as he steps forward after what seemed an eternity, and his pace holds not any single doubt. The heat that surrounds me is breathtaking, as well as those powerful arms that lock around me. The scent, the heat, the feeling is this man's.

Herakles.

I take a deep breath and leave my mouth open, and I lift my chin to his neck. My mouth is held open because I try to say something and when words are forming on my lips, they vanish immediately. So I'm just standing here, crying against the shoulder of this ridiculously tall man, my man.

"Herakles" My voice is shaky, as if I couldn't believe it.

"Kiku"

No word is needed. I had forgotten how deep and passionate his voice could be. I feel him sigh. Then his hand comes up to my cheek while his other one is settled around my hips. He nuzzles my hair, just above my ear, and his breath is really hot. I kiss his neck slowly. He embraces me tightly. Then he faces me and bends his head to press his lips against mine. Our first kiss since four years is the simplest in the world, and it's clumsy of course, just like the first time, but it's soft and sweet. I taste his lips the more I can, but mine are shaky. We part, and he looks at me with his deep green eyes and my lips are still slightly moving.

"I'm sorry, he says in a breath.

-Sorry, Hera-kun, it's me, I…

-No, Kiku, I couldn't be there on time.

-What? No, you're here, that's the best about it.

-Kiku, do you know about your people?"

My look darkens. I close my eyes and move my lips numbly, until I manage to choke a word.

"Yes, Herakles. Hiroshima… And Nagasaki… Are no more? Is that so?"

He gives me an understanding look. He has guessed I didn't want him to say anything. So he just takes my hand and leads me to the bed. He sits next to it, and I burry my lower body inside the covers. He leaves my cold hand in his warm one and rests his head in the crook of my neck. We sit there, listening to each other's breath.

After this, it is of course hard to recover, but Kiku is doing a good job, even though he's in a crisis. Soon enough, there's a big meeting between all the nations that had been involved in the war. As we enter, everyone seems to act happy but they all have their problems and wounds. England has a broken leg, France has several plasters on his face and forearms. America and both Italies seems to be doing quite well, though Romano seems a bit beaten. The room falls in an impressive silence when the German countries enter in: Germany has both his forearms completely bandaged. Hungary has a bandage on her neck that is going down her chest, and she's pushing Austria, who's in a wheel chair. Prussia seems to be the worst of all. There's a bandage wrapped around his forehead and right eye. His left arm and legs are broken, and he seems to have trouble breathing comfortably.

So every nation had their load of problems. But no one wants to complain: it would be indecent regarding the others, especially the former Axis, who is maybe the most damaged part.

We try to lighten the mood, and everyone is following, because we all want to forget. It ends up with teary pats on the back, warm embraces and bursts of laughter. It ends up being quite nice, I must say, to see them all again. At the end of the meeting, we stay a bit inside the room to chat, and I casually kiss Kiku, and I can tell he's very –very- embarrassed about it being public and everything, but he really puts his mind into it. We part and Kiku pauses before blushing like mad. He is looking behind me. I turn around and I see Feliciano, staring agape at us. I look at Kiku again and I burst into laughter. Kiku is fidgeting nervously.

"So… You two were going out together?"

It's as if he's asked Kiku about the meaning of life on Earth.

"Uh! I… I mean… Well, technically, I would say…

-Yes, we are, I put simply.

-Veee~ I'm… I'm sorry…" He laughs nervously then, but I make a face to say it's alright.

It's a normal morning in Tokyo. Recently, Herakles has come over and he's staying for a week. I'm quite happy he found a hole in his schedule, because he seems to have a lot of work. It's about seven o' clock, and Hera-kun will tell me that I should wake later but my tension doesn't allow me to stay asleep past this hour, so I just wander around the house, cleaning here and there and telling myself my bad maniacal habit hasn't disappeared. I walk into this old room, a kind of storage one. And it's definitely dirty, despite my Yamato Nadeshiko personality. I begin to clean it, of course –what did you expect?-. Then, under an old yukata, I find a cardboard box, whose corners are distorted in dampness, and I open it.

Letters, tons of letters. The writing is always the same: this round, soft style is definitely Herakles'. I pause in awe, but I quickly look at the date… Some are from 1941, some from 1943, and many others. I proceed to read some. Some of them are happy and warm, some are passionate while others are a bit more depressing, but still with a tone of hope in it. I relish in the reading, these kindly-written words are warming my heart. Some make me cry, and some remind me of happy times. The first letter makes me stop, especially the last sentence. So I sit here in the middle of a hundred letters spread all over the floor. I stand up and make my way through the papers. I run to the bedroom where Herakles is still sleeping on the bed. The noise I make doesn't wake him up but then I kneel down next to his head and I kiss his forehead.

"Wh… oh, Kiku, good morning, what are you?"

I kiss him on the lips to silence him. Soon enough, he is caressing my hair and kissing back passionately.

It is not a matter of words anymore.

-End-

UWAAAh! It's done! Oh, thank you so much, you readers, thanks to those who have waited for this chapter to come up (though I could have trolled and posted this chapter four years after, and you would know like Kiku that this is an awfully long wait)! I love you all, and I hope to see you soon again! I will continue my headcanon fiction so please be patient! Thank you again!


End file.
